My Little Pony: Ragnarok Teaser Trailer
by Grand Tome Publishing
Summary: Here is my take on MLP's 9th and final season.


The Mane 6 were all tied up and hangling from chains in what appeared to be Tartarus.

"Now I know what you're all thinking..." A mysterious voice narrated to the reader, "How did this happen?"

We then cut to a male alicorn stallion, who wasn't Sombra and had an appearance similar to Celestia and Luna.

"Well...it's a long story..." The voice narrated as Immigrant Song played in the background.

The male alicorn was in the cave of the Tree of Harmony, where he was building up magic from his horn. After a moment, he blasted a large lethal blast of magical energy at the tree, causing it to shatter.

The alicorn was now in Canterlot, where the Royal Guard stood their ground against the possible intruder.

"Equestria...is dead." The male alicorn stated.

Suddenly, a wave of fire hit blasted Canterlot, consuming everything in it. The Mane 6 were blasted back and they were falling from the sky until making impact on the ground before it cut to black.

It then showed the Mane 6 in what appeared to be an alien planet of sorts, where they were soon confronted by Irkens from _Invader Zim_ and Cluster Prime robots from _My Life as a Teenage Robot_.

"Uh, hello. I'm Princess Twilight Spar-" Twilight tried to greet the aliens before she and the rest of the Mane 6 were tazerred by the aliens.

It showed an a POV of an adult Dib from Invader Zim dragging the unconscious Mane 6 to his ship along with his sister, Gaz, though Dib was doing most of the work. The sibling duo traveled to a city in the distance, which was split into two halves, each representing Irken and Cluster Prime architecture with a single tower in the very middle of the city. The Mane 6 were then dragged by several guards and then each restrained to chairs while Dib and Gaz watched before it transitioned to both the Almighty Tallest and Vexus.

"Alright, Dib, what do you got for us today?" Almighty Tallest Red asked Dib shown uninterested.

"A couple of contenders." Dib told the Almighty Tallest.

"Contenders?!" The Mane 6 all reacted in unison.

It showed both Shining Armor and Cadance, who wasn't wearing her crown, fighting off against an army of unknown creatures. Then it showed an Irken spacecraft similar to Zim's ship from the show, flying over a sea toward a vortex in the sky. Lastly, it showed Canterlot being attacked by Irkens and Cluster Prime robots, before showing both Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst arming themselves with what appeared to be Irken weapons using their unicorn magic.

It then showed the inside of a coliseum with its crowds cheering wildly.

"It's main event time, everyone!" the coliseum's announcer said to the crowd as the Mane 6 all stepped out of a doorway leading into the coliseum and suited up in their own armor. Their manes and tails were also cut and shortened. The arena of the coliseum was divided into three halves with different colors: purple, green and yellow, with the Mane 6 being in the latter. The other doors on the purple and green sides soon started to open. "And now, the moment you have all been waiting for..." The Mane 6 then brought out the weapons they were given and prepared themselves for their opponents. "Introducing, the champions of both the Irken Empire and Cluster Prime in their 10th year in a row. Please, welcome... the Incrediblllllllllll-" But before the announcer could finish, two hulking gladiators bursted through the opening doorway, revealed to be Carl Wheezer and Sheen Estevez from _Jimmy Neutron_ having been transformed as the same orange Hulk-like monsters that Jimmy was in the episode, "The N-Men" as they both roared ready for combat.  
The Mane 6 were all in shock at seeing what they were up against.

"Oh, you have to be- Rainbow Dash said.

"YEEEEESS!" Fluttershy cheered, confusing her friends, as well the crowd. Fluttershy saw everyone's reactions and was a bit embarrassed by this, "Oh, um, sorry. It's just that I'm glad me and my friends won't be harming any cute, adorable animals in this match. So, thank you for that."

Sheen and Carl then glared at the Mane 6 angrily. Rainbow Dash, on the other hand, then braved up and decided to take them on herself as she flew directly at the hulking duo, who then charged directly at Rainbow Dash. Carl and Sheen leaped to each do a hammerfist in midair and as soon as the two groups clashed, a sonic rainboom exploded, covering the screen in white.

The trailer then ended with the title, "My Little Pony: Ragnarok" displayed on the screen.


End file.
